Intoxicating
by papage329
Summary: Jem tries to teach Will to dance. Sorry i'm terrible at summarizing .
1. And so it starts

**And so it starts... I'm really bogged down with school work so I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out. Sorry. **

**But enjoy anyway. It will only be a matter of time.**

* * *

"Are you really going to dance with her?" Will asked, a smile dancing on his lips.

"Of course I am," Jem replied, "and you are too."

"Why?" Will whined in the childish tone he only used with Jem. "I don't even know HOW to dance."

"Will," Jem firmly replied, "you _must_ dance with her, if not out of respect for her than at least out of respect for _me_."

Will shrugged, "Fine, but could you at least give me dance lessons? The last time I danced was at that Christmas party years ago when I made up that musical about the Lightwoods."

"Okay, lets start you with a simple step." Jem smiled.

Will strode to meet Jem on the dance floor.

The Ballroom at the Institute was seldom used, and a layer of dust coated everything, bathing everything in a silvery light.

"Ok, since I'll be the girl you wrap your arms around my waist like this." Jem said, placing Will's hands on his lower back. "And I," Jem continued, "put my hands on your back and shoulders, as Tessa of course."

They started slowly moving to a beat only they could hear. Gradually gaining speed. Great clouds of dust spun up and fell like snow as their feet danced by. Soon they slowed down as Jem taught Will a slower step.

Will let out a sigh.

"What? Something's wrong." Jem whispered, still out of breath.

"It's about your relationship with Tessa." Will started, "It's not that I don't want you both to be happy. It's just that..."

They both stopped moving completly. Their hands still resting on each other. Jem nodded and squeezed Will's shoulder reassuringly.

Will took a deep breath. "I love-"

He was cut off by Jem pressing his lips to his.

Will pressed back. Jem tasted coppery, like blood. And something else. Something intoxicating and strong.

Suddenly the door swung open and Tessa stood on the threshold.


	2. Cool Chapter Title That I Cant think of

**Sorry this was such a short chapter. I felt bad about not updating for so long and just wanted to get something out there.**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

Jem quickly backed away. But it was too late, Tessa had already seen and the damage was done. They all just stood there in a shocked silence, until Will started to speak.

"Oh hey Tessa," He started seemingly unphased, "Jem was just teaching me how to kiss. Just in case I needed to later." He winked and strode cockily out of the room.

Jem mumbled some choice phrases as Tessa bareled down on him.

"What was that?" She demanded.

Unlike Will, Jem didn't have the confidence to lie.

"I was teaching Will how to dance and..." Jem started, getting red in the face.

"Oh and I suppose you were also teaching him how to kiss too?" The cruel sarcasm was quite obvious in her voice.

"Tessa please don't blame Will, it was me."

And with that Tessa stormed out of the room. Jem didn't have the heart to stop her.

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he sat down on the floor.


	3. Tessa being a bitch & more jemxwill

**OK here's chapter 3 for anybody who actually cares (: **

**Enjoy because I have literally no idea whats gonna happen next.**

* * *

Will was about half way down the hallway when he heard her coming. The heels of her boots clicking against the marble floor warned him of her approach. He quickly ducked into the library.

He waited for the sounds of foot steps to fade away and then started heading back towards the ballroom. As he approached the door he heard the soft sound of crying. He gently opened it, and saw Jem kneeling on the floor facing away from him. His back shook with the force of tears he would never of shed if he knew Will was in there.

He slowly and quietly approached him and lay a hand on his shoulder.

Jem spun around to look up into the dark blue eyes of his friend.

"I'm sorry," Will started, returning Jem's gaze, "I don't want to get you into trouble with Tessa. I'll tell her I kissed you. She thinks i'm a drunk anyway."

"No. It's too late I already told her that I kissed you. Can you ever forgive me Will?"

"Of course I can. There's no hard feelings. Sometimes you just do things without thinking." Will answered looking away. He knelt down next to Jem and placed his hand on his other shoulder and looked at him again.

"Everything will be all fine," He started to say again, "as long as you let me return the favor."

With that Will pushed Jem until he was completly laying on the ground and kissed him passionately. Running his fingers through Jem's silver locks, and letting his tounge slip into Jem's mouth. They seperated for air and Will let one of his hands explore Jem's back, which now arched upwards into another passionate kiss. They seperated again and Will nestled his head in the crook of Jem's shoulder. Still panting for breath Jem's hands ran over Will, feeling every hollow and dip in his back until finally letting them rest. Will pushed Jem up into a sitting position as Jem wrapped his legs around Will's waist.

They kissed once more. Exploring every inch of each other's mouth. Finally they pulled apart.

They stood up and embraced each other. Not knowing what to do now.

* * *

Tessa walked into Will's room, not even bothering to knock. She wanted to get to the bottom of this. Even though Jem told her it was his own fault, she refused to belive it. Jem would never cheat on her. They were in a honest relationship and Jem would have told her if he liked Will. She would _totally_ tell Jem if she liked somebody else. I mean what did she have to hide. She'd never liked Will haha how silly. Ok maybe she did like Will but that doesn't mean she'd ever kiss him or anything. Ok maybe she did kiss him once...

Well that certanly didn't give Jem the right to fool around with him! She just couldn't STAND a dishonest gentleman.

She looked around the room and with a fustrated sigh realized Will wasn't in there.


	4. Will brags to Magnus

**OK so I finished this chapter a few days ago but I was just too lazy to put it up, sorry :(**

**Also I apologize for the crappy summary of events the beginning. **

**WARNING: Will briefly being an asshole, Woolsey in his boxers, terrible writing, self denial**

* * *

The Christmas party passed by in a blur of angry glares and forced smiles. Fortunately Tessa didn't tell anyone else what happened. The engagement between Jem and Tessa wasn't broken, but from then on Tessa wouldn't let Jem out of her sight. Will, on the other hand, she completely ignored.

* * *

_One month after the party:_

Will stared lazily at the smoke drifting up from Magnus's cigar.

"...I know it's crazy , but ever since that kiss I can't stop thinking about it... or him. Of course Tessa is keeping us apart, so we haven't really talked since then..." Will trailed off, lost in his thoughts.

"Magnus, have you ever wanted someone? Not out of lust, but out of the immense longing for just being with them?"

Magnus turned to stare sadly at Woolsey, who was asleep in a chair in front of the fire.

"Never." He bluntly said, Continuing to look at Woolsey with pain in his eyes.

Will rolled his eyes, trying to suppress a chuckle.

"I know he loves me though. He kissed me." Will said smiling proudly. "Now we just need to dissuade Tessa."

"Will, this is going to be hard for you to hear, but its for the best." Magnus sadly started, "If Jem wants to be with you, then why is he still engaged to Tessa?"

Will's smile fell and a look of anger came in it's place.

"Well if you wanted to be with Woolsey then why were you still with Camille?" Will cruely pointed out.

Magnus took a shaky breath, trying to maintain his composure.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Will amended.

The warlock sighed, "It's fine. Maybe I'm wrong about Jem. He did kiss you first."

"Exactly." Will pouted.

They both fell silent, watching the fire slowly die.

After dozing off for a while Will awoke to find the room dark and empty. Woolsey wandered in wearing only underwear and seemed genuinely surprised that Will was still there.

"Will? I didn't know you were still here." the werewolf said, not seeming particuarily concerned about his lack of clothing.

Will only nodded, quite embarrassed.

Woolsey chuckled, "Well feel free to leave any time you like! I'm going upstairs to seduce Magnus, you can come if you like!"

"Uh no. It's fine i'll just, uh, go now..." Will stammered, growing red in the face.

"Your loss!" Woolsey yelled after him, "Magnus does have an especially large -"

And with that, Will slammed the front door behind him and practically ran.

* * *

Woolsey walked into his bedroom, out of breath. Magnus looked up.

"Really Woolsey darling," Magnus scolded, "you really _must_ stop bragging about the size of my dick."

* * *

**I would like to thank the people who followed or favorite this, by the way, it really means a lot to me.**

**3 3 **


End file.
